Love Lies Bleeding
by padme's sister
Summary: No idea where the title came from, but hey. Anakin is Darth Vader, Sith apprentice, and after recently completing a mission to a high standard, Sidious gives him a gift...his own personal slave called Padme.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hey there, peeps, its been ages since my last story (which I am working on the sequel to, I promise!) But anyway, I was just flicking through some Star Wars stories the other day to satisfy my boredom and I found at least five stories that have Amidala as the Sith and Anakin as her slave. Well I thought it might be fun to have Anakin as the Sith and Amidala as the slave, so here we are, my story.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to point out that I don't own Star Wars? Nope, thought not...otherwise I'de be a rich billionaire by now!**

**Background: Basically everything that happened in the first three movies up until Anakin's turn to the Dark Sidehappened in this story, except that Padme was not involved directly and Anakin fell to the dark side because of the power Sidious was offering him - not his love for Padme, whom he has never met before. So there we go...a little background info for you there.**

**Hope you all like it, and R and R as always!**

oOo

Darth vader strode along the white polished halls of the ship, his dark robes billowing out behind him, and his long shoulder length hair waving in the breeze created by his swift movements, making him feel so much more powerful as he punched a code into the keypad of the next door and strode through. He felt like nothing could stand in his way.

He'd completed his most recent mission to deadly effect, and now he was on his way to tell his Master the good news. Sidious would be very pleased with the report, and just to emphasise his point, Vader had ordered Commander Cody, who'd recently returned from Utapau, to bring the bundle of lightsabers stolen from the slaughtered Jedi that had been hiding in the jungles of Endor.

He tapped his booted foot impatiently as he waited for the ramp to be lowered, and before it had even hit the ground, he was out of the transport and off up into the Emperor's office.

The familiar red and black decorations were a welcome sight as he strode into the office, followed by Cody. The Emperor's chair was turned towards the newly repaired window, and even though it didn't turn to face him, Vader knelt anyway, head bowed in respect.

"Rise, Lord Vader," the Emperor's harsh voice said lazily and Vader obediently got back to his feet. "What news do you bring me of the Jedi Purge?"

"Good news My Master. Very Good news," Vader replied, moving to stand in his favourite place beside the Emperor. "All the Jedi are dead and we have confiscated their weapons. Clones from around the galaxy have been informing me of the same news all day. If there are any more Jedi out there, it will not take them long to be found."

"Good, good," Sidious cackled menacingly and Vader couldn't help but smile at how pleased his Master was. "You have done well."

"Thankyou Master," Vader replied with a bow. And then he stepped back as the Emperor stood up and moved towards a side door.

"Follow me, Lord Vader. I have a gift for you."

Wondering what sort of gift he could mean, Vader followed obediently, silently grinning at the fact that he towered over his Master. Sidious would often say that one day, he would become the most powerful ruler of the Universe and that he would kill Sidious in his sleep. Vader had always sworn that he would never do that, but now, as he looked down on his Master, he could see that it would be all too easy to overthrown Sidious, if he ever wanted to take over as the Sith Lord.

Sidious led him down to the detention cells below the main city, where the most dangerous of criminals were usually kept whilst awaiting trial. In a seperate section of the prison block, was a whole row of new prisoners who hadn't been there the last time Vader had been on Coruscant. This was where Sidious led him.

"These - " he said as the two of them stopped outside the first cell "- are the traitors who tried to create a rebellion against the Empire. They called themselves the 'Delegation of the 2,000', and are now awaiting trial for treason against the Empire. However, seeing as you have completed your recent mission so well, and to such a high standard, I have decided to give you one of them as your own personal slave."

"My own slave?" Vader repeated in surprise. "Thankyou Master!"

In truth he hated the idea of owning his own slave, because it brought back the painful memories of his past. He was quick to hide this from Sidious, though, because he knew that Sidious would punish him severely for those thoughts.

"You may choose whichever prisoner appeals to you the most, and I shall have them sent to your quarters later today," Sidious continued, oblivious to the conflict Vader was secretly feeling. Then he motioned to the clone guards positioned outside each of the eight doors.

As one, the guards all stepped up to the doors and unlocked them, opening them wide. Anakin started down the row, stopping outside each of the cells and peering in.

"Bail Organa," the clone announced as he looked inside the first door. There, chained to the back wall, with his arms above his head was Bail Organa, dressed in a grey jump suit with black polished boots. To either side of him, two clones stood with their rifles ready, just incase, but Vader saw no need, for Organa looked half drugged - almost sleepy - as he stood with his head hung down on his chest.

Vader studied him for a moment, then moved on down the row.

"Mon Mothma...Fang Zar...Giddean Danu...Chi Eekway...Terr Taneel...Bana Breemu..." Each of the clones standing outside the cell doors announced their cell's occupant, as he reached them. Inside each, he found the same scene as in the first. The half drugged Senators chained to the back wall with two guards keeping watch over them. None of them appealed to him, as he cast a critical eye over them.

And then he came to the final cell with a feeling that this had been a complete waste of time. He was just wondering if Bail Organa, the Senator and King of Alderaan, would make a good shoe shiner when he heard the name of the final cell's occupant announced.

"Padme Amidala."

A_midala...as in the former Queen and Senator of Naboo? _Anakin wondered. Before he glanced in, he called forth snatches of conversations he'd heard about the Queen.

_'Queen when she was just fourteen...most beautiful woman in the galaxy...any man would die for a chance to speak to her...more beautiful than the angels on the moons of Iego...'_

Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the dark cell and used the force to flick on the light. There, chained to the back of the cell was the most beautiful woman he'd even seen, and if he'd held any doubt that she was as beautiful as the rumours had suggested, they were washed away then and there. Her long brown hair fell in waves down to the small of her back, and when she raised her head a little, to look at him, he could see her beautiful deep brown eyes staring into his. Her skin looked soft and smooth, and she was a complete contrast to the harsh cell she'd been imprisoned in.

How could someone so fair have ended up in a place like this?

Deciding instantly that she would be the one that he would spare the life of, he stepped out of the cell and walked back over to Sidious, who was waiting with his arms folded.

"Have you chosen, my young apprentice?"

"Yes Master. I would like Padme Amidala," Vader replied and Sidious smiled, as though he'd known all along that that would be Vader's choice.

"Very well. You may return to your quarters. I will have her readied and sent up to you immediately. I hope she satisfies you, Lord Vader."

"Thankyou My Master. I'm sure she will," Vader replied with a bow, and then he strode away, leaving his new slave in her cell for the time being. He couldn't wait for her to be brought to him in his quarters at the top of the building.

Sidious had given him the top two floors of the building as a previous gift, although Vader was away on missions so much that he rarely used them. Mind you, for the time being, it seemed that peace had been restored to the galaxy, so hopefully he could enjoy a long, well earned rest.

Stepping into the turbo lift, he punched in a code and waitied with his hands behind his back as the lift carried him to his quarters. His fingers entwined and with his left hand, he could feel the soft, slightly worn leather of the glove on his right hand. Underneath that glove was metal and wires, which allowed Vader to crush stones into dust if he wished, increasing his feeling of power and strength. However, it was also a painful reminder of his past...a past he very much wished to forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: WOW! What great reviews! Thanks to all of you! **

CaptJoe213 - **Thanks for pointing out my mistakes. I do try and proof read everything I write, but sometimes little things like that go by unnoticed, so thanks for pointing it out and I'm glad you like it so far. **

Audra Laudarque **- Don't worry, I don't really have time to read those stories at the moment anyway, so you won't have to worry about them influencing me.**

Kates Master - **Oh don't you worry, Padme's not going to be very obedient, as you'll soon see from this next chapter. **

soggybread - **Welcome and I'm glad you like it so far. **

elizabethbenett - **Don't worry, there are going to be alot of surprises in this story, and not all of them are predictable! **

MarshaMarshaMarsha - **I wasn't aware that the title belonged to Shakespeare, but I promise you I didn't steal it. I just heard it somewhere and thought it sounded good. If it makes you feel any better, I could do a little disclaimer just for you, all about the title?**

**And as for everyone else who reviewed, thanks so much. I'm glad you all like it, and for those readers who didn't...keep reading!**

**oOo**

The chime of the door signaled to Vader that his new slave had arrived, so with one final glance in the mirror to check his reflection, he started for the door. Just as he had expected, there were two clone guards, escorting Padme, who had now been re-dressed in a simple black bikini and sandals with a sheet of black cloth wrapped around her waist, serving as a skirt. She had gold manacles on her wrists and ankles, and a golden collar round her neck with a chain attached to it. One of the guards was holding the chain, while the other was propping Padme up in his arms. She seemed weak and not all with it as they marched her into the appartment.

"Careful sir, she's still a little drugged," one of the clones said as they stood her infront of Vader, handed over the chain, bowed and then left. There was silence for a moment as Padme swayed slightly on her feet, trying hard to fight the effects of whatever drugs they had given her. Vader took this opportunity to study her properly, and now that most of her flesh had been revealed by her new clothes, it made him realise just how lucky he was.

She was small and shapely, and his eyes traced the delicate curves of her body, then travelled back up to her face. It was so pure, so innocent looking, and he found that he could have looked into those eyes all day. They were so mesmerising, drawing him in.

And then, as he walked around her, examining her from all angles, he realised that her hair had been drawn into a long braid that fell down the centre of her back. The deep chocolate colour matched her eyes, and he reached out to stroke it. It was soft and smooth, like the purest of silk.

And then his hand travelled to her bare shoulders, and he relished in the silky smoothness of her skin. But as he touched her, he felt her flinch.

Frowning, he moved back infront of her, took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up to look at him.

"You must not fear me. I saved your life," he said, but his tone was commanding and authorative, nothing like the way he'd meant it to sound. Infact, it sounded harsh, causing Padme to flinch even more. He could have kicked himself for being so cruel, but then he reminded himself that he was a Sith. He was supposed to be cruel and unkind. Otherwise, how would he get anything done? If people didn't fear him, it would completely undermine his status as a Sith Lord.

So he decided on a different tactic. Unclipping the chain from the collar, he threw it to one side and stepped back.

"I am your Master now. Do as I say, and no harm will come to you. Do you understand?"

Either the drugs had hindered her ability to speak, or she was just being stubborn, because she said nothing as she looked at him, a slight scowl etching its way across her fair features.

"Do you understand?" he said in a more forceful tone, causing her scowl to deepen. He had the feeling she was just being stubborn now, so when he still received no answer, he grew angry, and the Sith within him rose up, turning his eyes a deadly shade of Sith yellow.

"You will answer me!" he bellowed, but she still said nothing, standing there defiantly glaring at him, so he raised his mechanical arm and wrapped it round her throat. The more she gasped, the more he tightened his grip. he could have crushed her neck so easily, and at that moment in time, he didn't really care. He didn't even notice the door open and Sidious stride in, until the Sith Lord cleared his throat.

"Now now Lord Vader. Don't go breaking her just yet. You've only had her ten minutes," Sidious chuckled and Vader released his grip. Padme dropped to the floor, gasping and holding her throat.

"Master, I wasn't expecting you," Vader replied with a low bow.

"I came to see how you were getting on with your new slave. Obviously not very well."

"She was refusing to speak, Master, so I thought I'd teach her a lesson," Vader explained, motioning to Padme, who was still kneeling on the floor, trying to recover from the shock.

"Hmmmm, perhaps you made the wrong decision, Lord Vader. It seems that she is too strong willed to become a slave," Sidious said as he watched Padme. "Perhaps you should choose another and I'll have her returned to her cell?"

"No!" Vader cried immediately. Then, realising what he'd just done, he cleared his throat and corrected himself before Sidious could say anything. "I mean, no thank you, My Master. I'm sure I can tame her spirit. It will just take a little time."

"Well, if you're sure?"

"Yes Master."

"Very well, then I shall leave you to it. But remember Lord Vader. Break her, and you won't get another one."

"Yes Master," Vader replied with a bow, inwardly cringing at the way Sidious had refered to Padme as nothing more than a child's play thing.

He waited until his Master had left the appartment before he turned back to Padme, who had finally got back to her feet. A fist shaped bruise was already forming around her neck and he felt slightly guilty at having hurt her, remembering his own unpleasant experiences as a slave when he was young.

He wondered if he should appologise, but then that would make him seem weak, and it would give her even more reason not to co-operate. In the end he decided to just forget about the whole incident, and try again at getting her to speak. This time, however, he was determined to keep his temper under control for at least a little longer.

"Now do you understand what will happen if you disobey me?" he asked at last, fully expecting the silent treatment again. But to his surprise she nodded and replied "Yes, Master."

"What?" he asked, taken back.

"Yes Master. I understand," she repeated and a slight smile crossed his lips. Her voice was so soft and gentle. He quickly hid the smile and continued.

"Good. Now, its late and I'm going to retire to bed. You will sleep on the sofa, or the floor, until I can create a more permanent place for you. Don't try to escape, because the chip in the collar will make you most uncomfortable if you do. And don't even think about trying to kill me while I sleep, because I will have to destroy you, which I don't wish to do just yet. Blankets and pillows are in the cupboard in the store room on the floor below. My droids will aid you if you cannot find them. You will return here as quickly as you can and make your bed as quietly as possible, because I do not want to be disturbed. If I am, your punishment will be severe."

Satisfied that he'd said everything he needed to, he strode into his bedroom and closed the door behind him, leaving Padme to her own devices.

oOo

As the door closed, Padme breathed a sigh of relief. At first she'd been relieved that she'd been spared, but now she was wishing that Vader had picked one of the others instead. She'd rather have been executed than treated like this for the rest of her life. If he was going to insist on 'taming her spirit' he had another think coming.

But then she didn't fancy too many more episodes of choking either. Sidious' arrival had saved her this time, but next time she may not be so lucky.

For the time being, she decided that she'd just go along with Vader's requests, and secretly plan her escape when he was away, or at night when he was sleeping. She didn't even dare think about what had happened to her poor friends and what fate Sidious had in store for them, because it only made her feel even more depressed and upset.

As she wandered down to the floor below to find the pillows and blanket, she wondered just how uncomfortable the collar would make her feel if she did try to escape. Seeing as she wasn't exactly tired yet, she decided to try it out. Walking over to the door, she opened it and stepped out.

Immediately a tingling sensation surrounded her entire body, starting from the collar round her neck. Deciding that she could put up with this new feeling, she took another few steps forward. However, with every step she took, the tingling dissolved and was replaced with a sharp pain, that increased over time until it was unbearable.

Crying out in agony, she tried to stagger back to the appartment, but even when she was back through the door and it had closed behind her, the pain didn't dissolve. It was so strong now, it was making her feel dizzy and weak. She felt something constricting round her throat again, and gasped as she dropped to her knees, tugging at the collar to try and relieve the pain.

With one last pitiful cry, she collapsed by the door and fell unconscious as a little blue and white astro-droid emerged from its re-charging station, giving a low whistle of pity as he wheeled over to her lifeless form. A long mechanical instrument emerged from his body and pressed a switch on the back of the collar, switching off the electric that was coursing through the young woman's body. She was too big for him to move by himself, and Threepio was re-charging, so he decided that she'd have to stay where she was until she woke up.

_She should at least be comfortable though, _he decided as he went into the little store cupboard and pulled out a heap of pillows and blankets, balancing them on his domed head. Then he went back and set the pillows under her head, and the blankets over her body. Finally satisfied that he'd done all he could to help her, he went over to his little computer base and decided to find out who she was.

_Master's new slave? Poor thing...I hope he treats her as well as he treats me and Threepio _the little droid thought as he scanned the new data that had been entered about Padme. He stored as much of the information as he could, and then went back to his station and shut down for a while to re-charge completely before morning, which was only a few hours away. When Threepio was re-charged, he'd tell him all about the new arrival.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Ok, sorry for the delay guys and once again, thanks for such great reviews guys!**

AnakinVanhelsingLegolaSkywalker92 - **I'm so glad you like this story, and hopefully it will just keep getting better and better! I hope you keep on enjoying it!**

DarthShanni** - Don't worry its not you, I did actually forget to mention that Vader wasn't in the suit yet, so I've added a little bit in this chapter just to make up for that.**

naberrie - **You're review was so sweet, and don't worry...compared to some of the other stories, I'de say Padme gets off pretty lightly in this...although Vader is still pretty mean. But I don't want to spoil it, so you'll just have to wait and see!**

Kates Master** - Wow, good point about the droids! I hadn't actually noticed that, but now that I think about it, you could be right! It would certainly fit in with the story! Well done!**

Irish Penguin - **What a nice review, thanks so much! I'm sure your stories are easily as good, if not better than mine, so don't go putting yourself down! Thanks so much for such a great review!**

CaptJoe213** - Yes, you've guessed it. I am from England, therefor I spell colour differently. I don't have time at the moment to go through everything and change it, so I hope you don't mind having to read the British spelling of it, although if I remember, I will remember to spell it differently from now on. Thanks for such a great review!**

Xkinky-bootsX - **Great name by the way! And I'm so glad I was able to convert you! Star Wars is definately a great set of films if you have the time to sit down and watch them, and even if you don't, the stories on fanfiction are so well written that you understand whats going on most of the time anyway! So I hope you keep reading!**

DarthGladiator45 - **No, Vader won't be happy at her escape attempt, but you may be surprised at what he does to her! And yes, Artoo to the rescue! I felt he didn't do enough rescuing in Episode 3, so I made him do a little rescuing of his own in my story!**

**And to the rest of you who review, and those of you who didn't, thanks so much for reading my story and I hope you continue to enjoy it right up to the end!**

**ENJOY!**

**oOo**

"You tried to escape last night, didn't you," Vader said at breakfast the next morning. Padme had made him his breakfast, as requested, and had been all set to leave him alone to eat it, when he'd called her back in to him.

When she looked at him in alarm, he simply sighed. "Now do you see why I told you not to? Why don't you listen to me?"

"I'm sorry Master," she replied quietly, hanging her head so that she didn't have to look into his eyes, afraid they'd turn the evil Sith yellow again, despite the fact that he was actually quite calm and didn't appear angry at all. She looked so helpless and alone as she stood there, shivering slightly because of the lack of warmth her minimal clothes were providing. Vader felt himself soften a little. If she was going to remain with him for the rest of her life, she should at least be happy. After all, what use was a miserable slave? She'd only make him feel more miserable too.

He forced his tone to lighten a little as he looked at her. "Listen, I'm going to order you some new clothes. Those ones simply aren't practical for a slave, so if you go and use the database in my wardrobe to choose a few outfits you like, you can have them instead. Alright?"

Padme's eyes lit up a little at this offer and she even dared to glance back up at him to see if he was just leading her on, or if he genuinely meant it. And when he realised that she hadn't eaten since her arrival, he offered her his last bit of toast, which she took a little apprehensively, wondering why he was being so kind, when yesterday he'd been so cruel.

"Thank you Master," she said and a faint smile crossed her lips. Seeing as he had nothing that needed doing, Vader cleared away his breakfast things himself and then showed Padme to his wardrobe - an entire room full of dark robes and clothing. There was a full length mirror at one end and while Padme used the electronic catalogue to choose a few outfits, he studied himself in the mirror - his top half bare, his bottom half only concealed by a pair of black trousers. He felt no shame in walking about his own appartment half naked, but now that Padme was here, he couldn't help but wonder what he must look like to her.

His tall, thin simply couldn't contain his over-abundance of energy, and neither would it fit in the frame of the mirror, so he had to take a few steps back until it did. His muscles were taught with readiness and rippled as he flexed them, and his toned abs were hard as steel. His long messy hair glistened in the manufactured lights from the city outside, and the scar across his right eye seemed clearer today than it had for a long time. But he didn't mind. If anything, he thought it gave him character. His sky blue eyes sparkled and even his mechanical arm seemed less hideous this morning as he twitched and flexed it, listening to the wires and mechanisms whirring inside it.

Deciding that he was in a very good mood - for a Sith at least - he turned back to Padme, who'd just finished bookmarking the pages with outfits she'd chosen. While he sent her to go and check on the droids, he looked at her choices and was surprised.

They were all plain and simple robes, all in the same style but in various dull colours. They each had a large sash around the waist and hoods that covered the head, leaving the face exposed. At the top they were darker in colour, but faded out to a light colour at the bottom.

_Typical handmaiden or slave outfits, _he realised. She must have chosen them, believing that they would please him.

Infact, he found that they were too plain and boring, even for a slave, so he ordered them for her, but added a few extras aswell, such as a light blue skirt and top with the high neck and long sleeves that left the midriff exposed, and a very pale lilac outfit of a similar style, but had trousers instead of a skirt, and a lower neck, with wider sleeves.

Then for good measure, he added a maroon and navy flight suit, just incase he wanted to take her travelling, and a black laced gown with a choker that had a line of sheer fabric that ran down the front almost to the floor, and laced gloves, just incase he ever had any important guests to visit.

And how could he resist the gorgeous low cut pastel dress with silver straps to hold it up round the neck and upper arms? She may be a slave, but Padme would look gorgeous in that.

Finally satisfied with the order, he shut down the database and set about making temporary room on one of his racks. The builders were coming today to convert his spare room into a bedroom for Padme, so for the next few days she'd have to make do with temporary accomodation until it was finished. But somehow, after the pain she'd experience yesterday, he didn't think she'd put up much of a fuss.

oOo

As he walked back out into he main living room, Padme emerged, followed by Artoo and Threepio, who were both looking rather dusty and dirty following his most recent trip to Tatooine. He hated to see them so dirty, so he ordered Padme to clean them up, and she responded immediately, taking them back down to the store room with her so that she wouldn't make a mess in his spotless living room.

After she'd gone, Vader picked up his holo-phone and entered a code. A hologram of Sidious appeared and he bowed low.

"Master."

"Yes Lord Vader?"

"I was just wondering if you had any requests for me today, Master?"

"No Lord Vader. You did well yesterday, so today you can have the day off. I suggest you use it to tame your new slave."

"There is no need Master. She seems to have realised that resistance is futile, and is now complying with my every command."

"That is good news. You have done well, my young apprentice. Enjoy your day off."

"Thank you Master. I shall."

And with that, Vader flicked off the hologram and settled himself on the sofa, awaiting the builder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Ok guys, sorry its taken so long to post, but I've finally got a full time job! Hurrah! A little word of advice though. Never work with children and try to keep regular postings of stories on here...I'm finding it virtually impossible, because I come home each evening absolutely shattered...so there we go...that is why I probably don't update as regularly as I should.**

jla2snoopy - **Ah yes, that famous question 'What happened to Yoda and Obi-Wan?' (all my mates asked me that when they read this too.) Well I shall now explain. Because Padme was not part of the equasion(sp? its been a looooong day!), Obi-Wan had no-one to lead him to Mustafar, meaning that he had no idea where Anakin would be. Therefor he simply went into hiding with Yoda and the Mustafar fight never happened. Is that a logical reason, or am I just confussing every body?**

Xkinky-bootsX - **Dingbatt a dory, my fellow Doctor Whovian! Heylo! And thanks for such a great review. I had no idea I characterised everything until you pointed it out, but looking back now, I guess I kinda do that a lot. I guess thats just my style! **

xO sith happens Ox - **Welcome to fanfiction! Of course you're comments aren't small. A comment is a comment, no matter who it's made by. Everyone is equal on here, so thanks for such a great review!**

SufferingIdentityCrisis - **A little hyperness never hurt anyone...infact I think this world would be far too boring if we didn't have little hyper spells now and then. I'm so glad you like this story so much that you've taken to memorising the chapters...I have to admit that I do that a little with my fav books (but only the parts that I like...not the whole book, obviously!)**

CaptJoe213 - **Very true about the spelling! And thanks for spotting the missing word. It was meant to be 'His tall, thin frame simply couldn't...' Where would I be without you, huh? (still writing this story, but with no-one to point out my mistakes, probably.) And I don't mind you pointing them out either. After all, you learn from your mistakes, you never learn from success (a little wise quote there for ya all! lol) Keep reading, as always!**

AnakinVanhelsingLegolaSkywalker92 - **Never fear, there is method to my madness! Put it this way...if Vader is kinder now at the little things, it lulls Padme (and you readers) into a false sense of security so that when he loses it, he loses it BIG TIME! (Which he will in later chapters) However, there is a little taster of the angry Vader at the end of this chapter, so this is kind of to make up for his relaxed attitude to the escape attempt. And you know what, I think all boys do that...flex infront of the mirror. It's so cute when they do it though, when they think no-one's looking. LOL.**

**Anyways, to all of you who reviewed, and all those who didn't...same as always, thanks for reading this story, and enjoying it (at least I hope you all enjoy it. You wouldn't read it if you didn't) So remember, Read and Review as always...and **

**ENJOY! (see now I'm hyper!)**

**oOo**

Padme flopped on her new bed, exhausted from the day's work. Vader had kept her busy all day, finding little chores to keep her out of his way so that he could plan for his next mission. It had been three days since she'd picked her new clothes, hoping they would please him, and when they'd arrived yesterday, she couldn't believe it. There were at least four or five other outfits besides the ones she'd chosen, and for a moment she'd though there'd been some kind of mistake. When she'd suggested this to Vader, he'd laughed and told her that they were for her, because her choices weren't practical for every type of situation she might find herself in. Not even daring to think what kinds of situation he could be talking about, she'd hurriedly taken them and hung them neatly in her room.

Now, every spare moment she had, she'd nip into her room, pick up one of the extra outfits and hold it up to herself as she stood infront of the mirror. She hadn't tried any on yet because Vader had kept her too busy. But now that she had been allowed the evening off, she decided that it was as good a time as any.

Sitting up on her bed, she looked over to her wardrobe - a simple rail hanging from one wall - and tried to decide which to wear. So far she'd only worn the grey or green robes she'd picked from the database. Scanning the rail, she pulled out the one that caught her eye - the pastel dress with silver straps - and went into her bathroom to try it on. It wasn't that she didn't trust Vader not to invade her privacy, it just seemed like a better idea.

However, just as she re-emerged in the dress, ready to twirl infront of the mirror, Vader called to her and she began to panic. She couldn't serve him dressed like this. But if she made him wait, she knew she'd regret it.

Taking a deep breath, she poked her head round her door, trying to hide the dress from him as she replied "Yes Master?"

"I haven't seen you wearing any of your new clothes yet...the extra ones that I got you, I mean. Why don't you try them on and let me see what they look like on you?"

"Of course Master," Padme replied, trying to keep the surprise out of her voice as she ducked back inside and closed the door behind her.

She was just going to wait a moment and then walk out in this dress, but glancing at herself in the mirror, she was well aware that it was all too revealing. Now that she had a choice of how much of her body she exposed, she always chose to cover up as much as possible, because showing her bare flesh to a Sith Lord - especially her Master - wasn't a thought that particularly appealed to her. So instead, she chose the blue two piece outfit, with the high neck and floor length skirt, which she quickly changed into and then paraded infront of Vader, who was lounging on his sofa with a contented look on his face.

When he saw her emerge from her room, he gasped and then quickly covered it up in a coughing fit. If Padme had heard his shock, she didn't show it as she paraded infront of him, a slight smile playing on her lips as the soft material flowed around her legs and a soft breeze brushed across her stomach.

"It suits you," he said at last and this time she really did smile.

"Thank you Master. Should I show you some of my other outfts?"

"That would be a very good idea," he replied happily. Just seeing her smile made him fill with happiness. So she tried on every outfit, even daring to show him the pastel dress. The more she tried on, the more she began to enjoy herself, twirling around like a model on a catwalk. And the more she enjoyed herself, the more Vader complimented her.

oOo

At last, when she'd shown him everything, she was all set to go back to her room, when he called her over to sit beside him. She was now wearing the black lace dress with the fabric choker, so she felt a little uncomfortable sitting next to him, but any tension was soon dissolved when Vader turned to her.

"I'd like to appologise for my actions the other day, when we first met . I was totally out of order, even by Sith standards, and I'm sorry."

Padme was speachless. Was a Sith Lord really appologising to her for being a Sith? She wanted him to repeat it, just so that she could be sure she'd heard him right, but then she realised that he was speaking again and forced herself to listen.

"You've worked so hard these past few days without reward, and that's not fair. I want you to be happy while you're here, so I've come up with a few rules that should help us to live together a little easier. Firstly, I don't want any more of this 'Yes Master', 'No Master' nonsense. I do enough of that for the both of us."

Padme allowed a little chuckle to escape her lips, and even Vader smiled, before continuing. "Instead, you can just call me Vader. Secondly, this appartment is now as much yours as it is mine. You may go anywhere you wish, except my bedroom. That is out of bounds. Oh, and I doubt I need to tell you that you cannot leave?"

"No, you don't," Padme replied, wincing at the memory of the sharp electric.

"Thirdly, I'm going to provide you with some credits so that you can buy some more clothes, for leisure purposes. Fourthly, from now on, every evening after seven, and every Sunday, I am going to let you have off. For those times, you can just be yourself, and perhaps we could even get to know each other a little better, as friends?"

"Of course," Padme replied, wondering what had brought on this change of heart in the Sith Lord. When she dared to ask, he simply smiled and replied "I used to be a slave too. I know what it's like, and I don't want to be like my old owners. They were cruel and mean."

_A Sith that doesn't want to be cruel and mean? Now I've heard everything! _She thought in amusement.

She wanted to ask what had happened when he was a slave, but she was interupted by the door chime. Looking to Vader, she saw him nod towards her room, and took the hint, hastily hiding herself inside just as he opened the door. She pressed close to the door and listened as he dismissed whoever it was with several harsh words that caused her to frown. How could he switch his emotions just like that? Flick his rage on and off like the flick of a switch?

She decided it must be some trick the Sith learned.

Then she heard the door shut and Vader stamp back over to the sofa. Daring to peer out of her room, she saw him throw himself on the sofa and wondered if it was a good idea to show herself again. Perhaps she should just stay in her room.

But Vader had other ideas.

"PADME!" he bellowed.

She cringed and gingerly stepped back out into the living room. He was in a furious mood now and his eyes blazed that deadly Sith yellow again.

"Yes...Vader?" she asked tentatively, suddenly afraid. Her fear must have been obvious, because Vader made a visible attempt to calm himself before speaking again.

"Get me my cloak, I need to visit my master immediately."

"But sir, you said that after seven, it was my time off. It's half past eight."

"I DON'T CARE! GET ME MY CLOAK!"

"Yes sir," she muttered, and then she realised that his cloak was in his bedroom, the one room he'd forbidden her to go in.

"Erm, its in your bedroom. You said I could never go in your room."

Vader cursed loudly at her and shot to his feet, causing Padme to back away in alarm as he stormed into his room. Then he re-emerged a moment later with a thunderous look on his face, pulling his cloak tightly round him. It was at that moment that she was thankfull he was leaving. She didn't know if she could stand to stay with him for a minute longer.

"DON'T GO ANYWHERE!" he ordered before storming out of the door.

"INCASE YOU HADN'T NOTICED, I GET FRIED EVERYTIME I DO!" she shot back, her own frustration boiling over now. Vader paused mid-step, his foot still hanging in the air. Padme wrapped her hands protectively round her throat, fearing the worst. But he just glared at her for a moment and then muttered "I'll deal with you later!" before storming out and making sure the door locked behind him. She could have cried with relief as she silently scolded herself for allowing her emotions to get the better of her. Now Vader would either kill her, or cause her unbareable pain, and she didn't exactly want to stick around to find out which it would be.

Running back into her room, she changed into the blue skirt and top, then set to work at the collar with a hair grip. Now was as good a time as any to set her carefully formulated plan into action, and if she was quick, she could be long gone by the time Vader got back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Ok guys, here it is, Padme's escape. And because I don't have time at the moment, I won't be responding to each individual review like I have in the past...but when I have time I will, so thanks to everyone for reviewing, and thanks for reading and enjoying!**

**oOo**

Vader stormed along the corridor, calling his Master every rude name he could think of. How dare he drag him away from Padme when he'd been making so much progress with her! The two of them had been getting along just fine until the Emperor had ruined it by summoning him to his office. What the hell could he want anyway? Vader had only spoken to him half an hour ago and he hadn't said anything then.

Reaching Sidious' office, he paused and forced himself to calm down. If Sidious discovered his displeasure, there'd be big trouble.

At last, when he was feeling calm again, he opened the door and entered the office. But before he'd even reached the centre of the room, Sidious was speaking.

"You're angry with me Lord Vader, aren't you." It was a statement, not a question, but it caught Vader by surprise none the less.

"No Master. I was angry at Padme," he replied, dropping to one knee and bowing his head.

"Don't lie to me! I could feel your anger through the force and you were complaning so loud the whole building heard you!"

"Please forgive me, My Master," Vader begged (he actually _begged!_) knowing full well what was coming next.

"You dissapoint me Lord Vader. And you were doing so well too," Sidious sighed, raising one hand. Bolts of blue Sith lightning shot from his fingers and caught Vader's chest hard, before engulfing his entire body in pain and crackling blue energy. He screamed in agony, feeling like he was burning alive. Then he dropped to the floor, begging to be given a second chance.

At first, he thought Sidious would continue the torture until he was dead, but eventually the lightning stopped, much to Vader's relief.

"Now get out of my sight, and don't dissapoint me again," Sidious hissed and Vader painfully dragged himself to his feet, staggering out of the office and collapsing in the hallway, breathing hard and clutching his chest. Small whisps of smoke rose from his singed tunic and for the time being he just sat and waited for the pain and nausea to subside.

oOo

The spaceport freighter docks weren't that far off, so Padme pressed the accelerator of the speeder a little harder and continued to carefully weave in and out of the busy traffic, thinking about all the things she could do now that she was free again.

She'd managed to pick the lock of the collar and had pulled the cruel contraption off, throwing it on her bed. Then she'd grabbed a cloak from Anakin's room, regardless of the fact that it was forbidden. She didn't see any reason why it was forbidden, but then she didn't stay long enough to find out either, because as she pulled on the cloak and grabbed her pouch of credits, she'd heard footsteps in the hallway and had hurried out onto the balcony, jumping into Vader's personal speeder. Her plan now was to buy her way off the planet on the next available refugee transport, using the credits that Vader had given her to use on clothing. Then once she was on Naboo, she would go to her family and possibly the Queen to ask for help.

If all went well, Vader would never find out where she'd gone, and she wouldn't have to worry about him finding her again.

Setting the speeder down in a space just outside the spaceport, she climbed out and pulled the cloak even tighter round her. This area of Coruscant always had unnerved her, because of the villains and criminals who worked down here. She much prefered the upper levels where people were at least civil and polite, even if they didn't like you.

Shivering a little, she made her way towards the entrance, clutching the pouch tightly under the cloak. However, as she got to the door, someone stepped in her way, and looking up she saw that it was a rodian gangster, and he had a rather menacing piece of sharp metal in his hand.

"Alright darlin'?"

"Fine thanks," she replied, trying to keep calm as she moved to step around him. He just stepped in her way again, so she tried to other way, but again he stepped infront of her.

"Could you please move?" she asked.

"I could, but I'm not gonna...not until you hand over all your money, that is."

"I don't have any money," she replied and he laughed. There were several other laughs and looking round she saw that she was surrounded by all kinds of criminals, all set on one purpose - to rob her of all her money, and possibly much worse.

Running as fast as she could down a narrow alley, she wasn't surprised to find that more were waiting for her down there either. Her foot kicked something hard, and looking down she saw a large steel pole, which she picked up, ready to use if she needed to.

oOo

When Vader finally got back to his appartment, he found C-3PO and R2-D2 in the middle of a major row over something or other.

"Or course its your fault! I hope Master Vader disassembles you and sells you as scrap metal, you infuriating little twerp!"

Artoo responded with a series of beeps, followed by a rude noise and Threepio was set to whack him on his domed head when Vader intervened.

"Whats going on?" he demanded and both droids turned to him in surprise.

"Master Vader, it wasn't my fault, I swear! It was this little idiot! Please don't disassemble me sir!" Threepio begged, holding his golden arms infront of him defensively. Artoo then added his own string of beeps, but Vader didn't even wait for a translation.

"What happened?"

"Well, you see Sir...erm...it wasn't my fault..." Threepio began and Vader could feel his temper rising again.

"What happened?" he growled and Threepio jumped.

"Its Miss Padme, sir. She's gone."

"WHAT!"

Anakin charged into her room, where he found the collar, still with the hair grip inside it. Pulling out his tracker, he hoped that Padme hadn't removed the manacles that contained the tracking device. Thankfully she hadn't, and he was able to pick up her signal easily.

Running onto the balcony, he looked around at the traffic, spotted one that was heading in the general direction of the spaceport freighter docks, and leapt, using the force to guide him to the speeder, where he slid himself into the back seat and hitched a lift - the driver apparently oblivious to the Sith Lord who'd just appeared in his speeder.

oOo

When he reached the docks, he leapt out and landed neatly on the hard concrete, then glanced around. There was his speeder, but there was no sign of Padme anywhere, yet her signal was so strong. He wondered if she could have removed the manacles and already jumped on a transport, when he heard a scream and ran down a nearby alley.

There was Padme, surrounded by at least twenty gangsters, who were all keeping a wary distance. Every now and then, one would dart forwards and she'd swing a large steel pole at them. Most of the time she missed, but sometimes she'd catch one in the side, or on the head and he'd jump backwards angrily.

Then three charged at once and there was no way Padme could fight them all off as they grabbed her cloak, her hair, anything they could get hold of.

Vader reached for his saber and cursed when he remembered that he'd left it in the appartment. How many times had his Masters told him never to go anywhere without his weapon! Obi-Wan had always been telling him as a Jedi, and even Sidious kept reminding him now that he was a Sith.

Sighing in frustration, Vader charged - shoulder first - into the nearest gangster, sending him flying. The others all turned on him, Padme apparently forgotten for the moment, allowing her to shrink back into the shadows.

"Well well, what do we have here," one of them laughed as he advanced on Vader.

"Looks like another of those Jedi scum," another replied, and this only angered Vader even more. How dare they call him a Jedi! And besides, the Jedi were extinct anyway...surely they knew that?

"Back down Jedi. There's twenty of us, one of you."

"Nineteen," Vader replied as he lifted one gangster by the throat and threw him against a wall. "And I'm no Jedi! I'm Darth Vader! Lord of the Sith!"

"Darth Vader?" some of the gangsters repeated, immediately hesitating. "We don't do Sith Lords, Greedo...we're off!" And with that at least ten of the remaining gangsters ran in fright. Vader let them go this time, but if he ever found them again, he'd kill them.

"Nine," he said, raising his eyebrows at Greedo, who was obviously the leader. "What now Greedo?"

"Attack!" Greedo screamed, and the remaining nine charged at Vader, weapons raised. Vader fought them all off, but not before Greedo had slashed his left arm with a shard of glass from a broken window. Vader retaliated by smashing his mechanical fist into Greedo's face and sending him reeling backwards into the stone wall behind him. After that, the others had run, leaving Vader breathing heavily and nursing his arm. This new attack, on top of his Master's attack was far too much for him and he collapsed just as Padme re-emerged from the shadows.

She looked at the unguarded entrance of the spaceport, and then down at the unconscious form of Vader. Should she leave him and make a run for it now? By the time he came round, she could be long gone. Or should she help him? He did just save her life, after all.

She pondered for a moment, but only for a moment before making her decision.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Ok guys, thanks for all your reviews, they are great to read. Istill don't have much time but basically let me point out the two paths the story could have taken...for no reason other than the fact that I feel like it!**

**Path 1 (the Dark Side, if you like): Padme leaves Vader and runs back to Naboo where she is hidden by her family, but thanks to the manacles Vader finds her again...**

**or **

**Path 2 (the Light side): Padme takes pity on Vader and takes him back to his appartment to care for him.**

**So which path did Padme choose? We know that in the movies Anakin chose the Dark Side - though obviously not for those reasons - but will Padme choose the same?**

**Why not find out now! And Enjoy!**

**oOo**

C-3PO and R2-D2 stood at the doorway that seperated the living room from the balcony in Vader's appartment. They glanced out at the Coruscant skyline with its endless lines of traffic and constant noise. There was never a peacefull day on this planet.

Vader was out on the balcony, sulking and feeling sorry for himself as he nursed his wounds. Behind him, Padme rushed about the appartment, gathering bits and pieces together, and from her sharp movements, both droids knew that they would do well to keep a fair distance from the upset and angry young woman. She may have taken pity on Vader and brought him back to his appartment, but that didn't mean that she was happy about being enslaved again - especially as Vader was very reluctant to show any gratitude for her help.

As she passed Threepio, she dropped a cloth, which he picked up for her. She smiled at him to show that it was not him who had upset her, and he felt slightly relieved. Vader was already angry at him for letting her escape in the first place. He didn't need anyone else to be angry with him too.

But then the sense of calm that he had felt from that last exchange was washed away a moment later when Padme went out onto the balcony and crouched beside the wounded Vader, addressing him in a tone that reminded him that she was not in the best of moods.

"Now hold still. This might sting."

She dipped a cloth into the bowl of bacta, rung it out a little and then pressed it to the gash on Vader's arm. He yelled in pain and jerked his arm away, sending Padme backwards so that she ended up sitting on the floor a little way away.

"OW! THAT HURT!" he bellowed at her.

"WELL IF YOU'DE HOLD STILL, MAYBE IT WOULDN'T HURT AS MUCH!" She retaliated. Somehow she didn't feel frightened anymore, and the sooner she let Vader know it, the sooner he'd stop shouting at her and trying to intimidate her. Vader paused a moment then fought back with his own response.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU HADN'T RUN AWAY, I WOULDN'T HAVE GOT HURT!"

"MAYBE IF YOU HADN'T FRIGHTENED ME, I WOULDN'T HAVE RUN AWAY!" She shot back defiantly and sat there glaring at him as he opened his mouth to say something, realised he couldn't say anything and closed his mouth again, choosing instead to give her the most evil glare that he could manage. But this didn't phase Padme either as she took a deep breath and her voice softened again.

"Now hold still," she said, gently taking his arm in her hand and pressing the cloth to it again. Vader gritted his teeth against the pain and tried to pull away, but she held his wrist tight, forcing him to accept the pain, and once the stinging had died down, he realised that it was actually quite soothing.

Feeling him relax, Padme let go of his wrist and continued to gently dab and clean the cut as he sulked in his chair.

There was silence for a long while as Padme cleaned the wound and then dressed it, wrapping a bandage tightly round his arm. As she was doing this, she glanced back up at Vader who was trying hard to look anywhere but at her. Deciding that it would be best if she made the first move, she cleared her throat a little and said "I...erm...I want to thank you...for saving my life."

Vader did look at her now, but his expression showed surprise, not rage. "Thats...thats alright," he replied at last, and his tone had softened considerably too.

And then he realised that he should really thank her too, so swallowing his pride, he then added "I'm glad you came back...and I'm grateful that you helped me..."

There, he'd said it. Now perhaps he could go back to sulking in peace. But Padme clearly wasn't going to let it drop.

"You saved my life...again. What was I supposed to do. I couldn't leave you out there."

"But you could have. You had the perfect opportunity to escape and I wouldn't have been able to stop you. Why did you come back?"

"I don't know. Although now I think about it, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea."

She smiled at him then, and it was a genuine smile, which he soon found was working its way onto his lips too. He did his best to fight it, but in the end gave up and sighed, as he made a decision that would prove just how much Padme wanted to stay.

"If I didn't make you wear the collar anymore, would you promise me that you'de not run away?" He tried to sound casual, but inside he was hoping so badly that she would agree.

She pondered it for a while and then replied "Yes," and he could tell that she meant it. She wasn't just trying to please him, so he nodded happily.

"From now on, you don't have to wear the collar...and you are free to go wherever you like in the building, as long as you do not go outside at all. Is that fair?"

"Yes," she replied as she cleared away the bowl of bacta and other items that she'd gathered earlier. And then, as an after thought, she added "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he replied with a smile as he watched her go back into the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Ok, fair point about the Beauty and the Beast reference...I didn't actually realise until after I'd posted the chapter that I'de written those exact words...I guess it was due to the fact that I was writting that chapter when my little cousin was watching it and I did my usual trick of writing what I hear instead of what I mean...I'm sorry if you didn't like it, and I'll try not to do it again without warning you all first...**

**Which is why, for this chapter, I'm going to say this...I don't own Doctor Who either, and have only used one or two lines from one of the episodes...I did the same again, typing what i hear instead of whatI mean, but this time I've noticed, and I'm not going to change it because it actually fits in with the story.**

**There we go...appart from that, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**oOo**

The next few weeks after went by quietly, mostly because Vader had had to go and oversee construction of the Death Star - a gigantic spacestation as big as a small moon, and with enough firepower to destroy an entire planet.Padme had been left behind in the appartment, so she'd kept herself busy keeping the place tidy, taking messages for Vader and studying at his computer. After all, she may be trapped inside, but she had to keep up to date with events happening in the outside world, on the off chance that some day she'd be let out of the appartment again. She didn't want to get outside, only to find that it had all changed and nothing was how she remembered it.

When Vader did eventually return, Padme was waiting for him as he came through the door, covered in dust and looking thoroughly fed up.

"What happened to you?" she asked as she took his cloak from him and went out onto the balcony to brush away the dust.

"I was on the Death Star," Vader replied as he joined her on the balcony and shook his head violently, sending a shower of dust all over Padme, who coughed and waved it away with her free hand. Then she handed the cloak back and waited for him to continue.

"Everything was going fine until one of the supports gave way and brought an entire floor crashing down on us. And it had to be the floor used for holding all the dust and dirt, didnt it!"

"You have a floor for keeping the dust and dirt in?" Padme repeated, amused.

"What?" he asked when he heard her chuckle.

"Thats ridiculous! Why not just eject it into space?" she replied, laughing.

Vader thought for a moment and realised just how stupid his idea actually was. "I have no idea!" he admitted, laughing aswell.

After that, Padme informed him of everything she'd been doing while he was away, and Vader listened carefully, noting how keen Padme was to actually do something other than clean and serve him the entire time. He caught a glimpse of his mountains of jobs, reeling themselves off on his computer screen and sighed. He'd never get all those completed before the deadline, which was two nights away. Then he was struck with an idea.

He had too much work, and Padme needed something else to do.

"Padme, how would like to do some of my work for me? I've too much to do alone and I'de really appreciate the help. Besides, it would give you even more information on whats happening in the Galaxy."

Padme liked that idea because it meant that she had something to do which took her mind off things, so from then on, Padme took over all of Vader's little jobs, like approving orders, settling debates diplomatically between planets and generally putting all her previous experience as a Queen and Senator to good use. This meant that Vader was free to focus on the bigger issues like the Death Star and the hunt for the remaining Jedi. He knew there were still at least five still hiding somewhere and he was getting annoyed that they kept escaping his clutches. He'd now started searching for them himself because the Jedi had learnt how to convince the clones with mind tricks that they were not who they thought they were.

The clones were so weak minded that they bought any excuses the Jedi spun them, and simply allowed them to walk by. Therefor the Emperor had ordered Vader to see to the Jedi personally. Plus that way, it would sever his last remaining ties to his past life forever, because Vader's old Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, was one of the survivors and by destroying him, Vader would ultimately destroy all ties to the Jedi.

oOo

When Padme assumed that she was alone one day, because Vader had gone to report something to his Master, she used his computer to do name searches to find out just how many of her friends and family were still alive.

The first names she typed in were those of her family. To her immense relief, all were still alive and well, and her father had even become the Queen's Royal Advisor, while Pooja was training to become a Senator.

Once sure that her family were safe, she tried Bail Organa.

'Traitor to the Empire and awaiting execution for treason' the screen read and Padme frowned.

She checked the date the systems had been updated and found that they were quite recent, so Bail was still alive then. But out of the eight that had been captured, only he and Padme were still alive.

_Why would the Emperor keep Bail alive? Whats so important about Bail that he kept him alive? _She wondered. She'd quiz Vader later, she decided. And then, glancing over her shoulder just to double check that Vader hadn't returned, she typed another name into the box.

It was a name she had often heard whispered in corridors and usually the subject of many rumours. It was the name of one of the greatest Jedi heroes the Galaxy had ever seen.

Anakin Skywalker.

When the picture of the legendary knight came up, Padme gasped and almost fell off her chair. Unable to believe it, she scrolled down to the bottom of the page, where in big red letters, it said 'MISSING, PRESUMED DEAD'.

Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker were the same person? _Impossible, _she thought. And then she heard footsteps outside and quickly switched the screen off as Vader walked back through the door with another stack of data pads for her to work through.

She just stood there staring at him, seeing the same man as she'd seen on the computer. Vader seemed oblivious to the fact that she was transfixed, and went about the appartment, collecting files and folders that he'd need for his work.

When he glanced up at last and saw she hadn't moved, he dropped the files on a table and faced her with his hands on his hips.

"What?" he asked curiously as she just continued to stare at him, millions of thoughts running through her mind.

_That's why his clothes are so Jedi-like...he hates talking about his past...he covers up his arm with a glove like the rumours said...he has that scar across his eye, same as the rumours...why didn't I realise before...I should have known!_

"Hello? Padme? Are you alright?" Vader asked as he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her trance.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she replied, pulling away and shaking her head a little, as though waking from a dream.

"You sure? You went all funny then," Vader continued. Padme said nothing, but simply turned and looked up at him with her deep brown eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked at last.

"Darth Vader," he replied as if the answer was obvious. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, and I mean, who are you really? Whats your real name?"

"Vader."

"Vader's not a real name. Surely you have a real name? What about your first name? Last name? Middle names?"

"Why do you want to know?" he asked suspiciously and she reached behind her, turning on the screen again. There was Anakin Skywalker's page, and there, looking proudly back at him was a picture of himself.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked weakly, collapsing into a nearby chair, his past suddenly flooding back to him again.

"I just want to know who you are," Padme replied. "Where you're from...what planet you grew up on...If I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with you, I at least deserve to know that much."

"I'm just Darth Vader," he replied.

"What planet are you from?"

"Well it's not as if you'll ever get to visit it - "

"Where are you from?"

"Why does it matter?"

Both were starting to lose their temper now, and this was evident in the change of tone and volume in their voices. C-3PO chose that moment to enter the room then, but he could tell something was up, so he didn't speak as he set the tray of drinks on the table.

"Tell me who you are!" Padme cried at last, frustrated at Vader's stubborness. Vader lost it then and stood up to face her.

"This is who I am, right here, right now, all right? All that counts is here and now, and this is me!" he shouted, and without consciously realising it, began to raise his hand to choke her again. But before he'd even lifted it half way, Padme had stepped closer to him and back-handed him right across his cheek.

He was not expecting the attack and it sent him off balance. In his current, already weakened state, he fell against the table behind him and then slid to the floor.

"Yes, and I'm here too, because you brought me here, so tell me!" Padme replied, matching Vader's anger as she stood over him with her fists clenched, her usually mild brown eyes blazing with fury. Vader slowly got back to his feet and there was silence as the two of them stood glaring at each other in an angry stand off that caused C-3PO to make a hasty exit from the room.

Despite his anger, Anakin couldn't deny how cute Padme looked when she was angry. _Stop it! _He scolded himself. _She's your slave! Besides, what would your Master say! And what about the split lip she's just given you? Why does blood always taste like iron?... Stop it! _he angrily scolded again when his thoughts bagan to get sidetracked.

He could taste the blood in his mouth and couldn't believe how powerful Padme's backhand had been. She was only a small woman, but she had certainly hit hard! He had always known she wasn't afraid to argue back, but to strike him like that stunned and dazed him.

Looking for something to distract him from Padme, he glanced back to the screen and sighed, knowing that she should really know. After all, he couldn't keep it a secret from her forever. She'd find out one day.

"Alright. You're right, you deserve to know," he sighed at last, slumping back down in the chair and dabbing at his bleeding lip, which was already beginning to swell.

He was still sulking, but at least he'd calmed down now, which Padme had to admit was a start. She sat down beside him, prepared to listen to whatever he had to say.

"My real name is Anakin Skywalker. I was once a Jedi Knight, but when the Jedi turned traitors, I refused to join them and kept my allegiance firmly with the Emperor. He took me as his apprentice and taught me the power of the Sith, and now I have become more powerful than any Jedi could ever dream of."

"But why? Surely you were happy as a Jedi?"

"Yes, but after my mother died, I made a promise that I would become more powerful than any Jedi and that I would even learn to stop people from dying. I have that power now, but no-one I've met is worthy enough for me to use it on...except you of course."

"Me?" Padme asked, surprised.

"Yes. You've been kind to me and helped me, even when I've treated you so badly. You're my only friend Padme."

"That can't be true. I'm sure you have lots of friends," she replied, although she found that hard to believe.

"No. People only pretend to be my friend because they fear me. Do you fear me?"

"No," she replied honestly."I did when I first met you, but now I'm not afraid anymore."

"Yes, you proved that when you gave me this," he motioned to his split lip and she grinned sheepishly, handing him a handful of tissues from a nearby box.

"Sorry," she muttered, but Vader knew she truly meant it. He had been overcome with anger, and apparently so had she. He would have to be very careful from now on.

"You are either very brave, or very foolish not to fear me," he grinned at last, allowing her to dab at the cut.

"No, I've just got to know you...the real you, I mean..." she replied and the grin slowly vanished.

"This is why I don't like to talk about my past."

"I understand," she replied softly, placing a hand on his arm and feeling the metal and mechanics underneath. She had one last question for him, but she didn't know how well he'd take it.

"Vader...is it ok if I call you Anakin from now on? Vader sounds so harsh and cruel...completely the opposite of how you are with me."

She'd been prepared for the explosion, the shouting, the ranting, the screaming. She hadn't been prepared for Vader's actual answer.

"My mother used to call me Ani aswell...I guess, hearing it from you would help me to remember her. I have one memory of her, which I can feel fading, and yet I don't want to forget it."

Padme was silent as she listened. And then when he turned to her, she smiled and said "Ani."

"You sound just like my mother when you say that."

"So, am I allowed to use your old name?" she asked hesitantly and when he nodded she patted his arm comfortingly. Then she saw that it was gone 11:30pm and she grinned cheekily.

"Ok Ani, time for bed."

"Will you tuck me in and read me a bedtime story?" he replied, just as cheekily and she playfully swatted him across the chest.

"Do it yourself you big baby!"

And so the two of them went to their seperate rooms and left the droids to tidy up the last little pile of data-pads and the tray of untouched drinks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: Hey guys, so sorry for the delay in posting, but my internet's been messing about, which is why I'm gonna keep this note short and sweet. Thanks for so many great reviews, and I'm glad you all still like my story, so enjoy!**

**Now to see if it will let me save...oh it did, YAY!**

**oOo**

"Lord Vader, I need a word," Sidious said as soon as Anakin had opened the door. It was still the early hours of the morning, and dark outside, but the doorbell had dragged both him and Padme out of bed.

"Of course My Master, come in," Anakin offered sleepily, and Padme was quick to dive into the kitchen, out of the way.

"Would you like a drink?" Anakin offered and Sidious glared at him.

"You're a Sith, Lord Vader. You don't offer people drinks!"

"Sorry Master. I hear Padme offer so often that I sometimes forget it is her job and not mine." To Anakin, it was a feeble excuse, but Sidious seemed to buy it, because he didn't say anymore about it. "What is it that you needed to tell me?"

"You remember Bail Organa, don't you."

"The King and Senator of Alderaan? Yes, I remember him."

"Well he has escaped. And guess who helped him escape?"

"Who?" Anakin asked, surprised.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." Sidious emphasised every part of Obi-Wan's name, causing Anakin to wince. From her place in the kitchen, Padme pressed as close as she could to the door to listen.

"What...what do you want me to do about it, Master?"

"Absolutely nothing, Lord Vader. I was just going to inform you that I'm sending Commander Cody and his clones to destroy them. I know that recently you've been feeling unsithly thoughts, and I don't trust you not to go after them and warn them, so hear me now Lord Vader. I forbid you from leaving your room until they are dead. I will be watching you Lord Vader. Do not dissapoint me again."

"Yes, My Master," Anakin replied, downheartedly. How could Sidious have lost faith in his own apprentice so soon after Anakin had pleased him with the recent work on the Death Star?

Sidious left hastily, his black cape billowing out behind him, and Anakin slumped down on the sofa as Padme re-appeared.

She didn't know whether to be pleased or alarmed. Obi-Wan and Bail were alive, but Sidious was going to have them killed. They'd have to do something quickly.

"Do you want me to get your things ready?" she asked.

"What? I'm not going anywhere," Anakin replied.

"But, I thought you were going to go and warn Bail and Obi-Wan?"

"You heard my Master. He's forbidden me from leaving until they are dead. I'm not going anywhere in the near future."

"So thats it. They were your friends, and now your just going to give up on them because of one man's greed and hatred!"

"Don't Padme! You don't understand! You don't know the power of the Dark Side. I must obey my Master!" Anakin exclaimed, and then he hung his head in his hands helplessly. He may have given up, but Padme certainly hadn't as she sat down beside him and placed a comforting arm over his strong shoulders.

"Please Anakin, they're my friends...they used to be your's too! We have to help them!" she pleaded, but Anakin shook his head.

"I'm sorry Padme, but I cannot go against my Master."

"But there must be something you can do? Anything?"

Anakin looked into Padme's face and saw her desperation. There was something he could do, but it would pain him to do so. But then he would do anything to make Padme happy.

"Give me your hands," he sighed, pulling a key out of his pocket. Padme held her hands out in confusion and Anakin gently took them one by one, unlocking the manacles with the key and allowing the heavy metal to drop to the floor.

When he'd finished, Padme rubbed her sore wrists and looked at him in surprise. "But...I don't understand," she said as he unlocked the ones on her ankles too.

"Go to them. Help them," Anakin replied, kicking the gold restraints to one side. "You are no longer my prisoner. You are free."

"Oh thank you Ani! Thank you so much!" Padme exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and completely taking him by surprise. Unsure of what to do, he gingerly returned the hug. Then when she pulled away, he remembered something.

"Here, take this with you. It'll bring you good luck," he said, pulling a hand carved jappor snippet from inside his robes and pulling it off over his head.

"I made it when I was nine and gave it to my mother to remember me by. When she died, I took it in the hope that some day I would find another person worthy enough to give it to."

Padme took the snippet and turned it over in her hands, admiring the detail. Then she put it on and tucked it into her own robes, thanking him again.

"Now go, quickly, before my Master finds out," Anakin said, leading her towards the balcony. "Take my speeder, leave it just outside the entrance and I'll have someone pick it up later. I may be banned from leaving, but you no longer are. Now hurry!"

Padme nodded, said farewell and climbed into the speeder.

As she pulled away, Anakin gave a little wave, which she returned, and then, when she was out of sight he turned to go back into his appartment -a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Master Vader, is there anything I might do?" Threepio asked but Anakin shook his head.

"No thank you Threepio. Why don't you go and power down for a while," he replied as he wiped the tear with his sleeve. Threepio bowed and obediently went back down to his recharging station as Anakin went back to his own room and slumped onto the bed in despair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: Hey guys...I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to update for a while after this, but I'm finally moving house, so my internet's gotta be disconnected, blah blah blah...but hopefully this chapter doesn't have too big a cliffy...oh, I guess it does really...hmmm, never mind! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**oOo**

The refugee transport arrived on Naboo a day later and as Padme disembarked, she paused to take in the scenery. Naboo hadn't changed at all since she'd last been there. Infact, if anything, it was even more beautiful than she'd remembered it. She had no luggage, so she set off straight for the palace. Having been Queen and then a Senator for the planet, plus having grown up on it, she knew the place like the back of her hand and was striding along the halls of the palace in no time.

Pausing outside the throne room, she could hear muffled voices from the other side of the large, heavy doors and wondered if she should interupt. But before she could make a decision they'd opened anyway and she came face to face with Captain Typho. It took a moment for him to register who she was, but when he did, a huge grin split across his face, and it was clearly taking all his effort not to rush forwards and crush her in a hug.

"Senator Amidala, its so good to see you alive. We thought you were dead. Ever since your arrest."

"Its good to see you too Captain. Is it possible for me to speak to the Queen? Its rather important," Padme replied. She'd have loved to stand and chat with the young Captain all day, but other things were more important.

"Of course," Typho replied, stepping backwards and showing her in. "She already has a few guest who I'm sure you'll be pleased to see."

And as she stepped through the door, Padme saw who those guests were. Standing beside the Queen at her throne were Obi-Wan Kenobi and Bail Organa. Yoda was on the Queen's other side in a hover chair and when they saw her, huge grins crossed all their faces aswell. This time it was Padme who was struggling to contain the urge to rush forwards and crush them all in a hug. Instead she walked formally into the room and bowed to the Queen, although she was smiling like a child who's just been given the best birthday present in the world.

"Your Highness," she greeted.

"Padme! I can't tell you how relieved I am to see you alive. Are you well? How did you escape?" the Queen asked, motioning for chairs to be pulled up for all her guests.

So Padme began to tell the group all about her time with Anakin and how the two had become friends.

When she'd finished, Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully. "So Vader isn't all bad after all."

"There is good in him, Obi-Wan," Padme replied. "I've seen it."

"So why did you escape? If you're such good friends with him," Captain Panaka asked. He'd joined them shortly after Padme had, and was now standing with his Nephew off to one side.

"I didn't escape. He set me free because we needed to find Obi-Wan and Bail, and the Emperor had banned him from leaving his appartment."

"What are you talking about?" Bail asked suspiciously. "Why would Vader be trying to find us, other than to kill us."

"No, no he's not like that. We wanted to find you to warn you about the Emperor. He's knows you're still alive and he's going to have you killed."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Bail asked, and his tone sounded accusing. Padme was hurt at the fact that he didn't believe her, but at least she had Obi-Wan. He was smiling reassuringly at her, and she knew that he believed her. She glanced at Master Yoda, but saw no emotions on the old Master's face. Then she looked at the Queen, who wasn't sure what to think.

Well Padme would spell everything out for them, word by word if she had to. She wasn't going to leave until she'd convinced them all that Anakin was a good person and that she'd been sent to warn them.

oOo

"Fine! If Bail gets assassinated in his sleep, don't say I didn't warn him!" Padme grumbled to herself as she stormed into her room later that evening. All day she'd tried to persuade the others that she was telling the truth and that they were in danger, and while she now had the two Jedi Masters, the Queen and both Captains on her side, Bail still refused to believe that he was in danger.

_He just doesn't want to appear frightened infront of everyone, _she thought to herself. She'd done that many times. Acted stubborn and defiant when inside she was terrified. Infact, thats what she'd done that first day with Anakin so long ago.

The Queen was allowing her to stay at the palace for the night, and then in the morning Padme was going to go and find her family. The Queen had asked Ruwee to come and give his opinion on what Padme was saying, but Captain Panaka had pointed out that Ruwee was Padme's father, so his answer might be biased towards her. Padme had assured them that this wouldn't happen, but she could see why they were reluctant to risk it.

oOo

The door chime was unexpected and Padme sat up sharply in bed, switched on the light and groaned from the sudden head rush caused by getting up too fast.(AN: I've done that loads of times! It is possible!) Rubbing her eyes and trying to wake herself up properly, she grabbed her robe from the end of the bed, pulled it tight around her and went out into the main room, opening the door to find Obi-Wan admiring a painting on the opposite wall with his back to her. He either hadn't noticed that she was there, or he was just taking his time to acknowledge her presence.

Padme waited patiently, stiffling a yawn, and silently cursing the Jedi Master's terrible timing. At last the Jedi turned around to face her.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked politely and she shook her head. Actually it was, because she was exhausted and needed sleep, but she couldn't say that to the Jedi Master, so she just shook her head again and let him in.

"I'm sorry if it is a bad time, but I needed to talk to you alone, without anyone to argue," he appologised as he sat in the chair that Padme was offering him.

"Its fine Obi-Wan, honest," Padme said, hiding another yawn as she sat opposite him.

"So tell me everything again, in detail," he said and Padme sighed. She'd told everything to him in detail three times already. But then there had been interuptions each time. It might be easier now that it was just the two of them.

So again she started telling him everything, from her arrest to her freedom, to what she'd overheard the Emperor telling Anakin.

Obi-Wan listened patiently, stroking his beard and nodding for Padme to continue every time she paused. Then when she'd finished, he pondered for a moment and then looked up and smiled.

"Don't worry Padme. I think I know a way to convince everyone that Vader is no more and Anakin has returned."

"How?" Padme asked, surprised. She'd thought he was working out a way to keep them all safe, but then if everyone knew that Anakin was back, perhaps they'de believe they were in danger then?

Despite it being gone midnight, Padme re-dressed and followed Obi-Wan down to the thrown room again, where the others were gathered, most still half asleep like Padme.

It was then that Obi-Wan shared his plan with them. They were to go on a rescue mission and bring Anakin back alive. Then together, all of them - even Anakin - could overthrow the Emperor and restore peace to the Republic once more.

Everyone liked the 'overthrowing the Emperor' part, but no-one was very keen on the 'rescuing Anakin' bit, seeing as Padme couldn't confirm 100 that he would turn against his Master.

"Oh for heavens sakes!" Obi-Wan had cried when another argument had broken out between Typho, Padme and Bail. They were supposed to be friends, and yet here they were, at each other's throats.

"Look. Like it or not, we have to try and get Anakin on our side. Without him we simply wouldn't have the power. Now, what I want everyone to do is gather as many fighters as you can. Anyone who can fight, bring them, arm them and send them to the abandoned Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Bail, you gather as many of the remaining Senators from the Delegation of 2000 and bring them too. They can be witnesses to the Emperor's arrest. Padme, you come with me and Master Yoda, and we'll go straight for Anakin to see if we can convert him."

Padme nodded and turned to Master Yoda, well aware that he had not said anything for a while. But Yoda just nodded his approval at the plan and so, after a few more quarrels, it was set into motion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authore Note: Hey guys...big cheer! I moved at last! HURRAH! And now I have finally updated, I hope this chapter won't be a dissapointment after all the waiting...please forgive me if it is...my brain is still scrambled from all the unpacking and trying to work out what goes where and where I can find stuff...oh and the new series of Doctor Who isn't helping much either...keeps getting me distracted, but hey! **

**Enjoy!**

**Oh and thanks for all your great reviews. Please keep em coming, I love to read them.**

oOo

Padme, Yoda and Obi-Wan were sitting in the back of a taxi on Coruscant, being carried towards the appartment that Padme had called her home for the past few months. They were all in disguise. Obi-Wan had shaved off his beard and died his hair blonde, then borrowed some everyday clothes from Padme's father.

The cloak she'd borrowed from him for her own disguise was far too big for her, but then, having Master Yoda sat on her shoulders soon provided the extra height needed. She was Yoda's body, while he was her head, and the two managed to just about make it out of the transport without falling over. Padme was, after all, walking blind - guided only by the force, which Yoda was using to turn her gently in the right direction. When he wanted her to stop or put out her hand - or do anything really - he used the force, making Padme a walking puppet, which she understandably wasn't too happy about.

But it was for a good cause, so she held back her angry - and rather colourful - comments when Yoda stubbed her toe against a solid brick wall by accident.

"Senator Amidala, my appologies," he would whisper when no-one was looking.

"Please, just call me Padme...everyone else does," she replied politely, knowing that biting the Jedi's head off would get her nowhere fast.

_My God Yoda, what is going on! _She thought angrily as she felt herself bouncing on the spot, waving, a few moments later. And then she was jumping in the air and Yoda was leaping off her shoulders. The cloak fell down, freeing her head and at last she could see what was going on.

Yoda and Obi-Wan were in the middle of a fierce battle in the main lobby of the building where Anakin was being held.

Yoda had been making her bounce to try and catch the clones attention so that they would open the doors for them, and now he and Obi-Wan were effortlessly cutting them down with their sabers.

Grabbing a discarded blaster that had landed at her feet, she joined in the fight and soon it was just the three of them left. But an alarm had been set and Padme turned to the others.

"We have to hurry!" she said and Yoda nodded, sending a new group of clones flying with a strong force push.

"Get to Skywalker, you must. Hold them off here, we shall," he called to her just as the doors burst open and clones and the gathered rebel armies burst in from all directions, causing absolute mayhem.

The rebels were made up of volunteers, retired soldiers, active soldiers and basically anyone who could aim a rifle. Soon the air was filled with shouting, multi-coloured laser blasts, lightsabers and falling bodies.

"Go now!" Obi-Wan ordered as he ran over to her. "We'll come as soon as we can."

"May the force be with you!" she replied, shooting a clone who was sneaking up behind the Jedi.

"May the force be with you too!"

oOo

Tearing herself away from the main fight, Padme ran for the stairs, knowing that the lifts would be out of use, or full of clones. She only hoped that Anakin was still there and that she'd be able to convince him to help them.

She met a few clones on the way down, but they took no notice of her, obviously believing that she was still Anakin's slave, so she had no trouble getting to the very top floor.

She could hear Sidious' evil cackle and knew that he'd got there before her. She hurriedly punched the code to open the door and ran in just as Sidious was raising his lightsaber. Anakin lay on the floor, smoke rising from the recent lightning attack. He wasn't putting up a fight, which surprised Padme. Why wasn't he putting up a fight? And more to the point, why was Sidious attacking him in the first place?

And then as Sidious was about to bring the saber down, she couldn't help but call out "No! Don't!"

Sidious paused and glanced at her, then decided she posed no immediate threat and turned back to Anakin. But Anakin was no longer on the floor now. He was standing, his lightsaber flaring dangerously in his grip, as he squared up to the Sidious, ready to fight.

Just hearing Padme's voice again had repaired Anakin's broken heart and filled him with a new hope. He was now ready to fight for her once again, and this time he'd make sure he won.

As the two Sith struck at each other, Padme realised that Anakin, although a strong swordsman, was no match for Sidious, who was able to use powers that far exceeded Anakin's. If she didn't do something soon, Anakin would die, and she couldn't let that happen.

Running into the kitchen, she grabbed the largest knife she could find and ran back out into the main room, where Anakin and Sidious had locked sabers and were both trying desperately to off-balance the other as their sabers scraped and ground together, hissing and sparking. Sidious was forcing Anakin backwards, towards the open balcony and if he continued, he'd force Anakin right over the edge.

"You have...failed me for the last time...Lord Vader," Sidious was hissing as he strained and pushed with all his might."I...should have killed you...long ago...!"

"My name...is Anakin...Skywalker!" Anakin responded as his feet slid a little closer to the edge.

Padme looked down at the blade in her hand, and then at Sidious' unprotected back, and made her decision.

Rushing forwards as if her own safety meant nothing to her, she crashed into Sidious with such force she almost knocked them both off the balcony.

She aimed for his back and swung the blade, but just as she did so, Sidious spun round and blasted her with Force Lightning. She still managed to swing the knife just enough to embed it in his shoulder before being thrown across the room.

Her attack, however, had given Anakin just enough chance to recover and as Padme dropped to the floor again, across the room, he jammed his blade forward, through the Sith lord's cold heart.

Sidious gave a sickening scream, staggered forwards as Anakin retracted the blade, and tumbled over the edge of the balcony, where he fell hundreds of storeys to the ground below.

Anakin stood and watched him fall with satisfaction. He'd done it. He'd finally done it. He'd fulfilled the prophecy which had haunted him for so long, telling him to bring balance to the force.

Now he'd redeemed himself by destroying the last threat to the Galaxy, and he no longer felt that terrible anger inside him, which he had been feeling for the past year or so. He felt free again, and it was all thanks to a simple slave girl who'd taught him how to live again. She had been the one who'd finally helped him to break free of a lifetime of slavery and entrapment.

Turning round to face Padme, he was about to thank her, when he realised that something was wrong. She wasn't standing waiting for him, like she should have been. Then he heard a gasp from somewhere near the door and charged back into the room, vaulting over the furniture in his haste to get to her.

She was lying beside the sofa, gasping and groaning as she held her chest.

"Oh Padme," he cried and his knees gave way beneath him as he dropped to her side. Gently removing her hands, Anakin saw that she had been hit hard by the lighting, and at such close range it meant only one thing. The wound was fatal and Padme was dying.

A lump formed in his throat as he gently lifted her head into his lap and cradled her, sensing her pain. "Oh Padme," he whispered again, and she looked up at him and gradually her eyes began to focus on him again.

"Anakin...is he...is he dead?"

"Yes Padme, we did it...he's gone forever."

"Good. I'm glad..."

He didn't know what else to say, so for a moment he sat there, soothing her and stroking her soft hair. Then at last he spoke again, and his voice was barely audible.

"You came back?"

"I came home," she replied with a weak smile and Anakin felt the first few tears splash down his cheeks.

The door of the appartment opened and Obi-Wan, Bail and Yoda all appeared, battered and bruised, but victorious. When they saw Padme, however, the smiles vanished from their faces and they understood immediately what had happened. Lumps formed in their throats aswell as they watched Padme struggle to say her last words.

"I'm not...afraid to...to die anymore Ani...because you're here with me..." she gasped and Anakin sobbed harder, shaking his head in disagreement.

"Don't say that Padme. You'll be alright. I know you will..."

But Padme had already gone limp in his arms and her eyes were sliding out of focus.

"No! Padme! Don't go! Please! I Love you!" Anakin sobbed, pulling her close to his chest. At the door, the three spectators bowed their heads in respect for their dead friend, and even Yoda began to cry, a single tear sliding down his green wrinkled skin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note: Hey guys, this is the last chapter I'm afraid, and yes you've guessed it...Padme doesn't die...but why? Well why not read on and find out...and thanks so much for all your great reviews...I'm glad you liked my story. THANK YOU!**

**P.S: Coming soon - A dream is a wish your heart makes - the sequel to Never HadA Dream Come True! Yes folks, I just need to write a few more of the chapters, then the story will be complete and I can start posting!**

**oOo**

"I love you," Anakin whispered again as he cradled the lifeless body in his arms, thinking he had lost her forever.

And then Padme gasped and Anakin jumped in shock. Even the three at the door snapped their heads up to look as he layed Padme gently on the floor and she propped herself up on her elbows, wincing but smiling all the same.

"How...how can this be?" Bail asked incredulously. "She was dead...we saw her die!"

"A strange thing, the force is. Still lots to learn about it, even I have," Yoda replied, just as stunned. "Perhaps, heal her because of young Skywalker's love, it did."

"Anakin said he had the power to stop people from dying," Padme smiled as she wiped a tear from his cheek. "Perhaps he just used that power without realising it?"

"I don't care what happened," Anakin grinned, wiping away his tears. "You're back, and that's all I care about!"

As he helped her back to her feet, and gently propped her up in his arms, Bail's frown of confusion turned to one of alarm.

"But what of Vader. Is he still a Sith?"

"Darth Vader is gone. Destroyed by Young Skywalker, he was," Yoda replied and everyone laughed at the confused look on Bail's face, as Obi-Wan went over to Anakin and hugged him.

"Welcome back brother," he whispered in Anakin's ear, but not quiet enough for Padme not to overhear.

"Brother?" she whispered when Obi-Wan's back was turned.

"Don't worry, he's not really my brother. We were just like brothers though, when we were Jedi together."

"Oh," Padme replied, then winced and placed a hand to her chest again. Anakin looked at her in concern, but she convinced him that she was fine and when he was sure, he gathered up the courage to do something he'd been wanting to do for a long time.

"I love you Padme..." he said, leaning forwards as he spoke. Padme did likewise and their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss. One that lingered and deepened. One that said everything, they both realised, that they should have spoken to each other before.

This was their first kiss, and both were sure to savour every sweet moment of it, ignoring the growing audience as more of the rebels burst into the room, wondering what could be taking their leaders so long.

Slowly...finally...the two parted and rested their foreheads against each other as they both struggled to catch their breath. As they gazed into each others eyes, Anakin could feel Padme's warm breath graze his cheek, and couldn't help but wonder if it had been fate or pure coincidence that they had come into each other's lives. Whatever it was, he was determined never to lose Padme again.

oOo

A few weeks later on Naboo, in a rose-covered arbour overlooking the sparkling lake, Anakin and Padme stood hand in hand, Anakin in formal Jedi robes, Padme in a beautiful white gown with flowered trim.

She'd quickly recovered from the injury, partly thanks to Anakin's use of the force to give her some much needed physical strength, but mostly because she was a strong fighter, and now that she had something to live for, it gave her a new emotional strength like nothing she'd ever felt before.

Before them stood a Naboo holy man, his hands clenching an old book as he recited the ancient texts of marriage.

When the proclamation was made, the small crowd - including Yoda and Obi-Wan, Padme's family, Anakin's droids and the few remaining Senators who had escaped the Emperor's clutches - whistled, clapped and tossed rose petals over them.

And as the sun set behind the mountains, casting a warm glow over everything, Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala shared their first kiss as husband and wife and everyone knew that this was the start of a long reign of peace and justice throughout the galaxy.


End file.
